Seibutsu Amor De Otro Planeta
by bardockswife
Summary: Hay un instante en la vida en el que todo cambia y las cosas no vuelven a ser como antes. Milk supo que ese instante había llegado cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con la oscura y penetrante mirada de la criatura. Imagen original de BLAUVIXEN en Tumblr.
1. Prólogo

Me recuerdo a mí misma sentada en el cálido regazo de mi madre; mi refugio favorito, mientras papá, con un vaso de cristal lleno de licor en la mano y mirándonos con una genuina sonrisa, nos volvía a contar otra de sus historias sobre seres de otros planetas. Seres que nos visitan y nos observan constantemente; seres que nos ayudan en el anonimato y también seres que tienen la capacidad de destruirnos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Era una delicia escucharlo, porque era como si realmente los conociera; casi como si una de esas criaturas estuviera en esos momentos allí de pie, a su lado, susurrándole al oído todas las aventuras que había vivido en diferentes galaxias.

Hubo muchas ocasiones en las que debatía conmigo misma si aquellos relatos tan maravillosos eran verdad. Papá lo afirmaba siempre que le cuestionaba sobre ello, pero mamá me repetía una y otra vez que todo era un invento para superar sus problemas. En ese tiempo no comprendía qué tipo de problemas podría tener un hombre tan fantástico como él; siempre sonriendo, tan lleno de magia. Fue hasta que crecí que lo descubrí y entonces me quedó claro que todo era mentira.

Las criaturas no existían.

Eran la forma de sus demonios.

Había trabajado durante demasiado tiempo dentro de una de las miles de instalaciones de Capsule Corp. La más peligrosa de todas. Aquella que era prohibida y de la que no se tenía permitido hablar.

—Lo que sea que haga tu padre dentro de ese edificio lo está volviendo loco —me dijo mi madre en una ocasión.

Solía pensar que era ella quien se llevaba la peor parte de los delirios de mi padre; los gritos, escuchar sus anécdotas, reconfortarlo después de cada pesadilla; palpar su miedo en cada respiración, pero no era así. Era él quien lo hacía. Tener que soportar y callar lo que sea que hiciera —o le hicieran— dentro de las cuatro paredes en las que trabajaba, aguantándolo todo por nosotras, por darnos una vida mejor.

—¿Qué haces en tu trabajo, papá?

—Es confidencial, princesa —siempre la misma respuesta—. Además, no quisieras saberlo.

Pronto llegué a la conclusión de que constantemente llevaba un vaso con licor en mano porque así le era más fácil convivir con sus demonios y que su sonrisa no era tan real como ingenuamente solía pensar cuando era una niña.

Cuando finalmente fui consiente de todo lo que de verdad ocurría en la vida de mis padres nació en mí un profundo odio hacia todas y cada una de las criaturas de sus cuentos; porque el único significado que tenían era el dolor con el que vivía mi padre.

Y cuando no lo ayudaron aquel día.

El día del accidente.

Esos seres tan maravillosos no aparecieron para auxiliarlo, para evitar que el coche derrapara en el pavimento; no lo ayudaron a él y tampoco a ella, que lo acompañaba aquel día. Los dejaron morir.

Ese día definitivamente dejé de creer.

Pero entonces sucedió lo impensable.

Mis ojos se cruzaron con la oscura y penetrante mirada de la criatura.

•


	2. Propuesta

Su día inició como cualquier otro: envuelto en melancolía y con una rutina desordenada y un tanto pesada. Odiaba tener que comenzar el día antes de que el gran astro hiciera acto de presencia. Para ella, era casi un pecado tener que salir en medio de la oscuridad y no sentir la calidez de los rayos del sol en su rostro camino al edifico donde tenía que trabajar para ganarse la vida. Desde que sus padres fallecieron, después de haber estado involucrados en un aparatoso accidente automovilístico, Milk se había visto obligada a comenzar una vida de arduo trabajo para poder sobrevivir.

La mañana parecía ser más gris que nunca y se podían escuchar las gotas de lluvia chocar con fuerza contra los cristales de la ventana de su pequeña habitación. Hacían una peculiar carrera hasta que colisionaban entre sí, creando gotas más grandes que detenían su paso a medio camino, como si de pronto tuvieran demasiada carga y se dieran por vencidas... De cierta manera, la pálida chica se veía reflejada en ese actuar. A veces sentía que ella era una de esas pequeñas gotas que, conforme iban avanzando en la vida, se llenaban de dolor y carga emocional hasta que ya no podían con ello y decidían que no valía la pena continuar. Tal vez, pensaba ella, simplemente su destino era ese: rendirse mientras miraban a las demás llegar al final del camino.

Se obligó a apartar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. El reloj de color negro que descansaba en una de las pequeñas repisas cerca de la cabecera de su cama marcaba las cinco en punto de la mañana; hora en que tenía que obligarse a salir de entre las sábanas, a menos que quisiera llegar tarde y conseguir un reporte más por impuntualidad. No podía permitirse seguir acumulando quejas de su detestable jefe; necesitaba ese trabajo más que nada en el mundo, aunque odiara cada una de las cosas que lo rodeban.

Jamás imaginó que terminaría siendo una empleada más en Corporación Capsula, el lugar que, según lo que pudo averiguar estando su padre vivo, fue el causante de todo su dolor acumulado. La carrera de agua de su padre había colisionado en ese lúgubre sitio. Pero no pudo negarse cuando le ofrecieron el trabajo por saber que se había quedado sin ingresos para mantenerse.

Cuando finalmente estuvo lista para encarar el horrible clima de esa mañana, tomó un pequeño paraguas rojo y se dispuso a salir de casa. No se había alejado ni siquiera tres cuadras cuando un coche pasó a demasiada velocidad, ocasionando que un torrente de agua sucia cayera sobre ella, empapándola de la cabeza a los pies.

—¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! —gritó aún con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. El agua estaba helada y le había regalado una sensación sumamente desagradable.

El conductor del auto se limitó a sacar un brazo por la ventana para regalarle un gesto obsceno con el dedo medio.

—Grosero...

Se inspecciono a sí misma de arriba abajo y suspiró abatida. Su día no había podido comenzar de peor manera.

Toda su ropa estaba mojada, incluso su largo y negro cabello lo estaba, sin embargo, ella continuaba caminando con el paraguas levantado, cubriéndose de la lluvia; sintiéndose un poco ridícula por verse en esa situación. Afortunadamente aún era temprano y había muy pocas personas deambulando por los alrededores. Con suerte nadie se percataría de su desgracia. En ese momento, por primera vez en la vida, se descubrió dando gracias por el horario de entrada de su trabajo. ¿Qué hubiera sido de ella si ese incidente con el coche le hubiese ocurrido a plena luz del día, con cientos de testigos observando? No quería ni pensarlo.

Se sentía invadida por un deseo casi incontrolable de mirar hacia arriba y contemplar el cielo gris que se expandía sobre su cabeza. Desde que era muy pequeña descubrió que observar la bóveda celeste le regalaba una sensación de tranquilidad, y en ese momento necesitaba sentirse tranquila con desesperación, pero el paraguas rojo era todo lo que podía ver si levantaba la mirada.

—No seas tonta, ya estás mojada —se dijo a sí misma en voz baja antes de inclinar el objeto que la protegía de la lluvia y mirar el inmenso gris de la mañana.

Podía sentir las gotas cayendo sobre su rostro, acariciando su piel. Hacían otro tipo de carrera que las de la ventana en su habitación; eran libres.

El sonido de un motor le arrebató la tranquilidad que había conseguido. Podía escuchar claramente cómo se iba acercando a gran velocidad.

—No otra vez —susurró. Estaba segura de que el coche pasaría a su lado y la volverían a mojar. Cerró los ojos, lista para lo que se avecinaba.

Pero cuando el motor rugió justo a su lado, el agua no llegó. Se había detenido.

—¿Milk?

Era una voz conocida.

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiéndose avergonzada por el hecho de que la hubieran encontrado en esa situación. Se giró sobre sus pies, topándose con un coche deportivo en color amarillo, demasiado lujoso para su gusto.

—Hola, Yamcha —saludó.

—¡Milk! ¡Sabía que eras tú! —su voz denotaba demasiado entusiasmo y felicidad—. Te vi desde lejos ahí parada... A veces puedes llegar a ser muy extraña, ¿sabías?

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes por eso —sonrió—. Mejor súbete ya y deja de mojarte.

—¿Qué? —preguntó un poco sorprendida por sus palabras.

—Que te subas al auto, iremos juntos al trabajo.

Milk sonrió apenada, pero de inmediato aceptó la invitación. Tenía varios meses de conocer al chico de cabellera larga y cicatrices en el rostro, cosa que le intrigaba mucho saber cómo o en qué circunstancias se había hecho esas heridas, pero su relación no era tan estrecha como para preguntarle acerca de ello. Cuando le ofrecieron empleo en Corporación Capsula él ya tenía un par de años de antigüedad y a pesar de que hablaron casi desde su primer día, aún eran solamente compañeros de trabajo. Milk era muy introvertida para esas cosas, además de que sentía que no tenía tiempo ni ánimos para dedicar parte de ella misma a una relación de amigos.

La chica comenzó a sentirse incómoda nada más sentarse en los asientos de piel, porque a juzgar por su apariencia, era un choche muy caro y lo último que quería era ocasionarle problemas a su compañero y estropear el bonito asiento con su ropa mojada.

—Qué pena —murmuró a modo de disculpa—. Voy a mojar el asiento.

—No te preocupes por eso —respondió Yamcha, sin dejar de mirar al frente—. No iba a dejarte andar sola a esta hora y con esta lluvia.

—Qué amable de tu parte —juntó sus manos palma con palma—, en serio te lo agradezco mucho.

Yamcha sonrió, aún sin mirarla. Eso a Milk le pareció algo muy bueno y que hablaba muy bien de él. Para ella, aquello solo quería decir que su compañero de trabajo era un excelente conductor.

—Perdona el atrevimiento, pero tengo curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasa? —la miró de soslayo.

—¿Cómo hiciste para comprar un auto tan caro?

Estaba consciente de que el sueldo en Capsule Corp no era tanto como para tener un automóvil como ese; ella apenas y podía mantenerse en pie al final de la quincena si se privaba de comprar ciertos productos. Le parecía muy extraño que Yamcha, siendo apenas un poco más grande que ella y de un área que sólo le llevaba un nivel pudiera darse semejante lujo.

En esa ocasión, Yamcha finalmente despegó la vista del frente y la miró.

—Bulma me ayudó con un préstamo.

Milk podría haber jurado que el amable rostro de su acompañante se iluminó por completo en el instante en que pronunció el nombre de la hija del dueño de Corporación Capsula. En ese momento se percató de que tal vez no era que Yamcha fuera un excelente conductor, sino que no había tocado un tema que despertara su verdadero interés como para despegar la vista del frente.

La chica de cabello oscuro, al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba desvió la mirada hacia la ventana con una sonrisa en el rostro. Le alegraba que las personas a su alrededor fueran dichosas y disfrutaran de experiencias buenas en la vida. Aún conservaba la esperanza de que ella, algún día, pudiera disfrutarlas también.

El viaje transcurrió en calma y no fue tan largo como habría sido de haber seguido a pie, como era su plan en un principio. Milk y Yamcha no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra en el transcurso. Ella se mantuvo atenta a las gotas de lluvia que corrían por el cristal de la ventanilla...

—Por fin llegamos —anunció Yamcha mientras aparcaba el coche.

El edificio de Corporación Capsula se alzaba imponente frente a ellos. Lúgubre y siniestro como siempre. La mañana ya no era gris y había parado de llover; los rayos del sol no tardarían mucho tiempo en aparecer, pero, aun así, Milk pensó que era el paisaje más horrible y sin vida que había visto jamás.

—¿Irás directamente a la oficina de Bulma o quedaron en una hora especifica?

La pregunta del chico la desconcertó. No tenía idea de a qué se refería. Ella solamente había estado en esa oficina cuando le llamaron por el seguro de su padre y para ofrecerle el empleo que le ayudaría a subsistir; aquel día decidió que ese lugar era uno de los que encabezaban su lista titulada: "lugares que jamás quiero volver a pisar".

—No sé de qué hablas.

—¿Acaso no te avisaron? —parecía que la situación le divertía bastante—. ¡Todo el mundo habla de eso y tú no estabas enterada! En serio, Milk, ¿en qué mundo vives?

— _Ojalá pudiera vivir en otro mundo_ —pensó, pero entonces recordó a las criaturas de los cuentos de su padre y desechó la idea. Estaba bien en el mundo donde le había tocado vivir, además de que no creía que hubiera algún otro.

—Bulma tiene una propuesta interesante para ti —le informó al ver que, efectivamente, Milk no tenía idea de lo que hablaba—. Tienes que ir a verla a su oficina en el transcurso del día, aunque yo te recomiendo que vayas directamente después de marcar tu asistencia de hoy.

—¿Qué tipo de propuesta?

No sabía por qué, pero estaba comenzando a asustarse.

—No soy el indicado para darte esa información. Mejor apresúrate y ve a encontrarte con Bulma.

Milk le dedicó una sonrisa en agradecimiento y se dirigió a la entrada para encarar lo que sea que fuera esa supuesta propuesta. Estaba tan espantada y distraída por el hecho de hallarse en una situación que la obligaba a pisar esa oficina de nuevo, que ni siquiera se detuvo a marcar su asistencia del día.


	3. Oportunidad

A Milk se le antojó como si hubiera caminado kilómetros para poder llegar a su destino: la oficina de la máxima autoridad en ese sitio. El edificio de Capsule Corp donde la habían asignado para desempeñarse como una nueva secretaria de tan prestigiosa empresa, era uno de los más grandes que existían a lo largo de todo el mundo y justamente por esa razón, la oficina principal de la hija del dueño estaba ubicada en ese lugar.

Durante el trayecto, evitó a toda costa cruzar miradas con las personas que, a pesar de ser muy temprano, ya se encontraban deambulando por los pasillos. Conforme avanzaba la iba invadiendo la extraña sensación de que la observaban más de lo habitual. Nunca se consideró a sí misma como una mujer atractiva; sabía que era linda, pero también estaba consciente de que no poseía ese tipo de belleza que tanto llama la atención de la gente, y con tales pensamientos, no era extraño que, advirtiendo de pronto que todos parecían demasiado atentos a sus movimientos, se sintiera terriblemente incómoda.

Estando de pie afuera de la oficina, mirando de frente aquella puerta que se le antojaba demasiado grande y que parecía hecha de metal, comenzó a sentir como si el simple hecho de saberse allí la llevara a ahogarse en una ola de recuerdos. Le vino a la memoria aquellos magníficos momentos en que ella, aun siendo una niña de apenas siete años, salía al balcón a sentarse colgando los pies en espera del regreso de su padre. Era desde ese punto donde se veía mejor y desde donde podía ser la primera en divisarlo para después correr escaleras abajo y recibirlo con un abrazo. La primera vez que estuvo frente a esa puerta, le quedó claro que jamás volvería a vivir un momento como aquel.

Tragó saliva, intentando controlar sus nervios y se armó de valor para llamar a la puerta.

Tocó una vez, con los nudillos de la mano derecha, mientras que la otra la apretaba en un puño, como si estuviera sosteniendo el poco valor que había conseguido acumular.

No hubo respuesta.

Esperó un momento antes de volver a tocar; esta vez haciéndolo dos veces y con más fuerza, pero de nuevo solo hubo silencio.

Los nervios la estaban consumiendo. Quería arrancarse el cabello, o salir corriendo y alejare lo más que pudiera de ese sitio.

—Lo más seguro es que Bulma aún no haya llegado —concluyó cuando sintió que había transcurrido demasiado tiempo desde su segundo intento de hacerse escuchar—. Me pregunto si ella tendrá otro horario de entrada, o si puede llegar a la hora que quiera.

Estuvo a punto de darse por vencida y retirarse de ahí lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieran, pero recordó que, si se alejaba en ese momento, se vería forzada a pasar por esa situación por segunda vez, ya que estaba obligada a encontrarse con la chica de cabello azul.

Lista para hacer un tercer intento, elevó la mano para dar, a su vez, tres nuevos golpes a la puerta que, en caso de que hubiera alguien adentro —cosa que para ella era muy poco probable— le ayudaran a que notaran su presencia y finalmente la atendieran para terminar con aquella tortura. Pero su mano se quedó en el aire, ya que en el momento en que iba a hacer su movimiento, alguien abrió la puerta de improvisto.

Su mirada se cruzó con un hombre joven, sin cabello y de baja estatura, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Milk fueron seis pequeñas marcas circulares que reposaban sobre su frente en dos hileras. ¿Acaso todos los empleados en ese lugar tenían algún tipo de marca o cicatriz en el rostro?

—Disculpa —le dijo, sin siquiera detenerse a mirarla. Parecía molesto.

—Está bien.

—Supongo que vienes por la vacante —murmuró—. Te deseo suerte...

No parecía muy interesado en recibir una respuesta de parte de la chica, ya que en cuanto terminó de hablar, se alejó por el pasillo como si tuviera demasiada prisa por retirarse de ese lugar, dejando a Milk confundida por sus palabras. Ella no tenía idea de cuál era el motivo por el que Bulma la había citado; en realidad, ni siquiera estaba segura de que estuviera obligada a verse con ella. Solo había hecho caso de las palabras de Yamcha y esperaba que fueran verdad.

La puerta quedó abierta de par en par y en pocos segundos apareció frente a Milk una hermosa chica de ojos y cabello del color del cielo.

—¡Milk! —parecía sorprendida de verla—. No te esperaba tan temprano. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

—No —respondió de inmediato. No le pareció una buena idea contarle que estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta por tercera vez cuando el hombrecito calvo había aparecido.

—Adelante —la invitó, haciéndose a un lado—. Pasa, por favor.

Era el único lugar que tenía un poco de color en todo el edificio, pero eso a Milk no le servía en absoluto para disminuir su ansiedad.

Bulma no esperó a estar segura de que su invitada entrara a la oficina, dio media vuelta y se encaminó hasta el escritorio para tomar asiento. Fue hasta que ocupó la silla giratoria de color blanco que se percató de que la chica de cabello negro seguía de pie en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Por qué sigues ahí parada? —cuando Bulma le comentó a Yamcha sobre la propuesta que tenía para la pelinegra, este le dijo que dicha chica era muy extraña, lo cual, de cierta manera, la convertía en la candidata perfecta para lo que tenía en mente. Y acababa de comprobarlo. La expresión de Milk era como si estuviera a punto de entrar a otra dimensión y no a una oficina común y corriente. Darse cuenta de que había hecho la elección correcta la hizo sonreír—. Tranquila, solo quiero charlar un poco contigo.

—Sé valiente —se animó a sí misma, escuchando al mismo tiempo la cálida y tranquilizante voz de su padre dentro de su cabeza.

Entró a paso lento y cerró la puerta, cuidando en no hacer mucho ruido, pera después dirigirse hacia el escritorio de Bulma.

—Toma asiento, por favor —estiró una de sus delgadas manos, señalando uno de los dos sillones que se encontraban de frente al mueble que las separaba.

Milk sintió cómo sus músculos se relajaban poco a poco en cuanto tomó asiento en el cómodo sofá individual.

—Yamcha me informó esta mañana que tenía que venir a verla —soltó—. ¿Para qué me necesita?

—¿Esta mañana? —Bulma parecía genuinamente confundida ante las repentinas palabras de su empleada—. Desde hace dos días le dije a tu compañera, la chica rubia, que te dijera que quería verte. ¿Acaso no te lo informó?

En ese momento, Milk recordó que, efectivamente, un par de días atrás, la chica que ocupada el escritorio más cercano al de ella le había dicho algo sobre Bulma, pero había estado tan distraída y su compañera le caía tan mal que no había puesto atención a sus palabras. Yamcha tenía razón, desde que habían fallecido sus padres, era como si su mente se encontrara en otro mundo.

—Sí —lo último que quería era ocasionarle problemas a su compañera—, pero a veces soy muy distraída y lo olvidé.

—Lo importante es que estás aquí ahora —la tranquilizó. No parecía molesta en absoluto.

—Gracias por su comprensión.

—Bien. Iré directo al grano —abrió el cajón superior, el único que se mantenía cerrado con llave, y sacó una carpeta color negro—. Hay una vacante y tú eres la mejor candidata para ocuparla.

Colocó la carpeta frente a Milk y la abrió para que le echara un vistazo, dejándola petrificada al momento. En la primera hoja, en la parte superior derecha, se encontraba el logo que su padre solía llevar grabado en su traje de trabajo.

—Tómate el tiempo que necesites para leerlo.

Milk asintió y sin decir nada comenzó a leer, pero rápido cayó en cuenta que por más que quisiera, no podía retener la información; ver aquel símbolo la había descontrolado y le era imposible concentrarse. ¿Acaso le estaban ofreciendo el puesto que desempeñaba su padre cuando aún seguía con vida? Una voz en su cabeza le estaba gritando que las cosas iban terriblemente mal. Sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo de ese sitio y escapar de lo que sea que fuera el plan de Bulma, pero al mismo tiempo, su curiosidad por averiguar qué era lo que sucedía dentro de Corporación Capsula y que tanto daño le había causado a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, tenía más peso que su miedo y la obligó a quedarse donde estaba.

Pasó demasiado tiempo en el que Bulma se mantuvo atenta a la chica que tenía delante para ver su reacción conforme fuera leyendo la información que le había entregado, y estaba comenzando a impacientarse al ver que Milk no parecía avanzar con la lectura. Aún permanecía en la primera página, como si no lograra comprender nada de lo que estaba escrito allí y eso le resultaba sumamente extraño y desesperante.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —cuestionó.

Quería terminar con ese asunto lo más pronto posible, para, en caso de que aceptara la propuesta que le había entregado, mostrarle su nueva área de trabajo y explicarle en qué consistiría el empleo, y todas y cada una de las reglas que había en aquel apartado lugar.

—No, lo lamento —se apresuró a contestar—. Ahora mismo terminaré de leerlo.

—No tengo idea de qué te sucede, pero no creo que vayas a finalizar esa lectura nunca —murmuró. Sentía algo de pena por la chica y su extraña actitud—. Te lo explicaré yo misma.

—Gracias...

—Necesitamos con urgencia a alguien de confianza que se haga cargo de un trabajo especial en el área restringida —Milk abrió mucho los ojos al escucharla. Había oído rumores de que existía un área así dentro de Corporación Capsula, y aunque sospechaba que su padre, de existir dicha área, estuvo trabajando allí, nunca lo creyó realmente posible—, y creemos que tú eres la más indicada ya que tu padre estuvo involucrado con los asuntos que allí se tratan.

No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Estaba tan sorprendida que no se vio capaz de reaccionar y responder algo, así que Bulma se vio en libertad de continuar hablando.

—Sin embargo, tendrás que verte forzada a tomar la decisión sin saber en qué te vas a desempeñar. No puedo revelar ningún tipo de información hasta que firmes y seas parte activa del proyecto.

"Una vez aceptando, también aceptas la confidencialidad de todo lo que veas o hagas dentro de tus nuevas labores. Revelar información tiene severas consecuencias.

En esa ocasión, Milk sí tuvo voz para protestar.

—¡¿Me está diciendo que tengo que aceptar sin conocer qué es lo que se hace en esa instalación?!

—Es la instalación más peligrosa de todas; está prohibida y no se tiene permitido hablar sobre su existencia —comentó con seguridad, como si se sintiera orgullosa de ello—. Pero estás en un error; no estás obligada a aceptar, eres totalmente libre de rechazarlo, retirarte de esta oficina para continuar siendo una secretaria más y no volver a hablar del tema.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Era algo asfixiante, en especial para la chica de cabello oscuro. Jamás imaginó que se vería involucrada en una situación de esa magnitud. ¿Qué tendría que hacer si llegaba a aceptar la propuesta de Bulma? Estaba asustada.

—El sueldo es mejor —comentó de pronto—, por si te lo preguntabas.

—Eso es lo que menos me importa.

—Veo que no estás de acuerdo con lo que te propongo —anunció al ver la expresión de la chica—. Lo entiendo, no es algo fácil de digerir ni tampoco de hacer una vez aceptado el empleo. Tan sólo mira a Krillin, el chico que estaba aquí antes que tú; él era el encargado de lo que te estamos ofreciendo ahora, pero renunció hace dos días.

Milk colocó ambas manos sobre sus sienes, en un intento de tranquilizarse y pensar con mayor claridad. Pensó en preguntar por el motivo de la renuncia del chico que se acababa de topar unos minutos atrás, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo; sabía que no recibiría respuesta.

—No tiene caso que sigamos charlando —Bulma estiró su mano y tomó la careta negra que le había ofrecido para que leyera—. Puedes retirarte y olvidar que mantuvimos esta conversación. Buscaremos a otra persona.

—¡No! —su voz sonó como un grito ahogado—. Lo acepto. Quiero ser parte de lo que sea que esté sucediendo en ese lugar.

Bulma sonrío. Lo había conseguido.

— _No puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad para averiguar qué era lo que pasaba con mi padre dentro de esas malditas instalaciones —pensó—. Tengo que ser valiente._

—Bien, entonces apresúrate a firmar estos documentos y vayamos a que conozcas tu nuevo trabajo.

 **...**

Milk seguía de cerca los pasos de la mujer de cabello azul. De un momento a otro, fue como si se encontrara en otro edificio totalmente diferente; Bulma la había llevado por un camino que ella jamás había pisado. No podía creer que todo ese tiempo había estado tan cerca de donde su padre trabajó, donde la gota colisionó con sus demonios y dejó de seguir su carrera por el cristal.

Entraron a un área grande que conectaba con dos enormes puertas, cerradas con algún tipo de mecanismo sofisticado. Milk se pudo dar cuenta de inmediato que aquel lugar estaba lleno de seguridad.

—¿Estás lista? —Bulma se detuvo frente a una de las puertas, la que se encontraba a la derecha y parecía dar a una habitación más grande que la otra—. Recuerda que, una vez entrando ya no podrás echarte para atrás y, veas lo que veas, no puedes decir absolutamente nada a nadie.

—Estoy lista —respondió rotunda. Nunca se había sentido más segura de sí misma en toda su vida.

Bulma colocó la palma de su mano en un espacio circular que se encontraba en la enorme puerta, activando el mecanismo que les daba el permiso para entrar.

Finalmente conocería la verdad.


	4. Criatura

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que a Milk se le erizara la piel de cada milímetro de su cuerpo y la sensación aumentó cuando finalmente pudo ver lo que se encontraba dentro de la instalación del mito más famoso en la historia de Corporación Capsula.

Rápidamente buscó mirar el rostro de su compañera. Tal vez con la intención de que le dijera que aquello que tenía frente a sus ojos no era real, o quizá solamente para verificar que no era la única que podía verlo y así, asegurarse de que no había perdido por completo la razón. Bulma se mantenía a su lado, tranquila, como si aquello fuera el entorno más normal del mundo, al mismo tiempo que le sonreía ampliamente; disfrutaba de contemplar la expresión de asombro e incredulidad de su empleada.

—¡Bienvenida al área secreta de Capsule Corp! —sus brazos se extendieron, como si quisiera encerrar toda la habitación entre ellos—. A partir de hoy, este será tu nuevo sector y segundo hogar.

Milk no respondió. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos de la impresión. No era capaz de imaginar a su padre en ese lugar que parecía sacado directamente de una película de ciencia ficción. Se encontraba en otro mundo: algo totalmente irreal y fuera de su imaginación.

—No seas tímida —escuchó la chillona voz de la peli-azul. Había dado un par de pasos, sin que Milk se diera cuenta, alejándose considerablemente de ella y la entrada—. Acércate, para que pueda explicarte en qué consiste tu nuevo empleo y para que puedas conocer a quienes te harán compañía a partir de hoy.

No necesitó hacer preguntas. Era perfectamente capaz de comprender a qué se refería Bulma con esas palabras, porque, aunque no pudiera verlos, sabía que estaban allí, detrás de cada una de esas paredes extrañas que parecían hechas de cristal, pero que al mismo tiempo, no le permitían ver su interior. ¿Qué más podría ser? ¿Qué otras cosas podrían estar detrás de aquello más que las criaturas? Pero, ¿cuántas de ellas había? ¿Qué aspecto tenían? ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta allí?

¿Qué hacían con ellas?

Todos esos pensamientos revoloteaban en su mente, pero sabía que no era prudente cuestionarle a Bulma sobre ello en ese momento. Si ya era parte de todo aquello, pronto se enteraría. Solo tenía que ser paciente.

La chica, asustada, miró hacia atrás, percatándose de que la puerta ya se había cerrado, acto que se le antojó como un claro recordatorio de que ya no podría echarse para atrás. Había aceptado el empleo sin dudarlo porque necesitaba respuestas sobre el misterio que envolvía a su padre, pero jamás imaginó que se toparía con algo de esa magnitud; con algo de otro mundo.

Con una criatura.

Se atrevió a dar sus primeros pasos dentro de ese nuevo mundo que se le estaba presentando, en dirección a la chica que momentos antes la había invitado a acercarse. Sus pisadas resonaban fuerte y claro sobre el piso de concreto bajo sus pies. No había una buena iluminación, dejando un ambiente tétrico y misterioso, pero eso no era un impedimento para los ojos de Milk, tan llenos de asombro y curiosidad, que se mantenían atentos a los siete rectángulos que se encontraban alineados al fondo de la habitación, que más que nada parecían una gran bodega siniestra que resguardaba aquello que para la chica no eran más que cárceles individuales. Celdas diseñadas para no dejar salir, por ningún motivo, a lo que sea que estuviera ocupándolas en ese momento. A pesar de que su atención estaba concentrada en las prisiones rectangulares, se percató de los escritorios y la cantidad de papeles desordenados que había sobre ellos. Todo parecía estar desorganizado y sucio. Cables que no conectaban en ningún sitio, vidrios de lo que supuso habían sido lámparas en algún momento, pantallas en negro y llenas de polvo, cámaras de seguridad y, justo en medio de todo, una esfera que parecía ser algún tipo de nave espacial. Tenía una compuerta con una ventanilla circular del color de un rubí y tenía el tamaño justo para trasladar un solo pasajero.

Bulma se detuvo justo al lado de dicho transporte.

—Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta, ¿no es así? —preguntó, metiendo ambas manos a los bolsillos de su bata blanca—. Aquí albergamos a seres de otros planetas.

Criaturas. Las criaturas de las historias de su padre.

Era inaudito. No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Acaso eso significaba que todas aquellas anécdotas nocturnas de cuando era pequeña habían sido reales? Tan real como que Bulma estaba allí, hablando sobre ello con una naturalidad aterradora.

—¿Qué hacen con ellos? —se atrevió a cuestionar. Sospechaba que no sería nada agradable. Con tan solo mirar a su alrededor y ver en las condiciones tan deplorables en que parecían estar, podía darse cuenta de que lo que sea que les hicieran era algo inhumano.

—Eso, por ahora, no es asunto tuyo —se apresuró a responder—. Las labores de esa índole les corresponden a quienes trabajan en la instalación vecina; el encargado es Yamcha, así como anteriormente lo era tu padre.

Escuchar aquello sobrepasó todo el asombro que pudo haber sentido desde que entró a Corporación Capsula esa mañana. ¿Qué clase de persona había sido su padre realmente?

Al ver que Milk parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hablar, la chica de cabello corto decidió seguir con la explicación.

—En esta nave que ves aquí llegó nuestro huésped más enigmático y peculiar, quizá el más valioso y peligroso de todos también —sacó una de sus manos de su bolsillo y la posó sobre la superficie de la esfera, recorriéndola con parsimonia—. ¿Quieres conocerlo?

Sin esperar respuesta, dejó de hacer contacto con la nave y se encaminó en dirección de los rectángulos que a Milk le intrigaban tanto. En el momento en que decidió seguir sus pasos, su corazón pareció desbocarse.

Cada una de las celdas tenía un número iluminado en azul en la parte superior izquierda. Iban en orden del uno al siete y Bulma se dirigió a paso decidido hasta plantarse frente al número cuatro.

—Él será tu principal tarea mientras permanezcas laborando en este lugar.

Hay un instante en la vida en el que todo cambia y las cosas no vuelven a ser como antes. Un impacto tan grande que te descontrola hasta casi perder la razón. Milk supo que ese instante había llegado cuando recibió la noticia de la muerte de sus padres. De pronto su vida había dado un drástico giro, envolviéndola en una tristeza casi asfixiante. Era una mujer llena de fortaleza y así, poco a poco, sin la ayuda de nadie más que de sí misma, fue saliendo a delante, acostumbrándose al cambio. Jamás imaginó que se tendría que enfrentar a otra colisión en su carrera de vida, como las gotas que tanto le gustaba observar. La impactó, quebrantando su realidad, en el momento en el que sus ojos se cruzaron con la oscura y penetrante mirada de la criatura.

Al principio no pudo ser capaz de ver nada, cosa que la obligó a dar un par de pasos hacia adelante para acercarse más a la pared transparente que la separaba del interior de la celda. Sus ojos estaban expectantes a lo que pudiera ocurrir, llenos de un brillo parecido a la esperanza, pero no pasó nada; el interior era solo un rectángulo vacío. Por un efímero momento, el pensamiento de que todo había sido una broma de mal gusto protagonizada por Yamcha invadió su cabeza, regalándole una sensación extraña; algo entre el alivio y la desilusión, pero entonces sucedió.

Lo vio.

Apareció frente a ella casi por arte de magia, como si se hubiera movido a una velocidad sobrehumana. En un instante no había nada y al siguiente segundo ya se encontraba allí, observándola con interés.

Milk tuvo que retroceder por el susto, pero su mirada no se apartó en ningún momento de la intensidad que transmitían los ojos oscuros de aquél ser.

—¡Vaya, es una completa sorpresa! —exclamó Bulma en un tono que contenía demasiada alegría—. Es la primera vez que lo veo comportándose de esa manera — ni siquiera sus palabras lograron que Milk retirara la vista de él—. Suele ser muy tímido; con Krillin tardó días en aparecer, incluso llegó a pensar que el lugar estaba vacío y que la empresa le estaba haciendo algún tipo de broma pesada.

—Es un humano —murmuró en un hilo de voz, ignorando por completo lo que la chica acababa de decir.

—No, no lo es —Bulma tomó del brazo a su compañera, logrando así que le pusiera atención—. Mírame, Milk. Que no te engañe su apariencia. Él es un ser proveniente de otro planeta, una criatura, y el hecho de que parezca humano, pero al mismo tiempo no lo sea, es lo que lo hace más peligroso. No te vayas a confiar, porque por muchas similitudes que puedas encontrar, jamás será uno de nosotros.

Su mirada regresó a él, como un imán. Era incapaz de encontrar algo que lo diferenciara de ella; de un humano. No podía negar que su aspecto era peculiar, pero, aun así, podría pasar como una persona excéntrica solamente. Parecía un hombre como cualquier otro. Un hombre alto, musculoso y vestido con algún tipo de armadura extraña, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Milk fue su cabello oscuro y en puntas.

—¿Qué lo hace diferente a nosotros? —preguntó, llevando una mano al cristal.

—¿Te parece poco el hecho de que sea de otro planeta? —se burló—. Físicamente, lo más notable es su cola. Tendrás tiempo de estudiarlo a fondo, así que deja las preguntas para después.

La criatura llevó su mirada a la chica de cabello azul, solo un segundo, para después dar media vuelta y alejarse a paso lento. Fue como si quisiera que Milk viera esa característica que lo hacía diferente a ella. Una cola. La balanceó un poco, para después enrollarla a la altura de la cintura.

—No te vayas —pensó—. Regresa...

Desapareció de su campo de visión, pero si se esforzaba lo suficiente, era capaz de distinguir un atisbo de su silueta en el fondo. Una extraña necesidad de continuar viendo su rostro la invadió. Tenía tantas preguntas qué hacerle sobre su padre. ¿Acaso esos ojos oscuros lo habían visto? ¿Cuál de las historias que en algún momento le contó le pertenecía a él?

Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar de tantas preguntas que se arremolinaban dentro de ella. Necesitaba más respuestas. Necesitaba una explicación, pero sobre todo, necesitaba saber más sobre la criatura.


End file.
